Hoody vs Masky
Hoody vs Masky is the sixth and fiftenth installment of the Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta '''series and the Finale of Season 1. It was released in Jan 7 2014 and December 1 2014. It was feature Hoody, rapping against Masky, but in the remake, they're not alone... Cast ERBOCP #6 Froggy as Masky SuperThingsOnCups as Hoody (Video) Nathan Provost as Hoody (Audio) ERBOCP #15 Matthew Thomas as Hoody Frenzy as Masky MaNCHA as Ticci Toby Alexander Kanack as The Observer Brandon Lorbes as HABIT Justin Buckner as Slenderman Lyrics ERBOCP #6 EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CREEPYPASTA! HOODY! VS! MASKY! BEGIN! Hoody: '''You're crappy Masky, you ain't having much luck Your face is so fucking ugly, you need a mask to cover it up When you could use a bag under your fucking shitty ass head You're lucky to be alive but I wish you were dead I will kill you when you are trying to sleep in a car You couldn't take it seriously, but I've took it too far Oh! you're a human while I'm a proxy? That doesn't mean you're good Try to mess with me Masky, I'm from the hood Masky: I murdered my friend, that means I'm tough to take on you Oh, you shot Alex? There's no need to be rude I'm ripping through you, dude! You were born shit And I'm bout to lyrically kick you in your marble hornets! Those red eyes will match your body when I'm done with you I'm disappearing, you're a queer, and i'll kick your ass, dude Am I Tim? You'll never know! You could NEVER unmask me But, now you're bout to have to pay the price of facing Masky Hoody: Your rhymes are so fucking boring, they make me cough Your life is like my rhymes, 'cause it's about to drop You can't match Hoody, you asshole-masked excuse for a buddy In this next found footage, you'll be ripped, torn and bloody Masky: You can't handle my mask, so just step back I'm cracking your code, bitch, in this vicious rap attack When i snap your neck, I'll make those big-ass eyes flinch Just know you can never mess with Tribe Twelve, bitch! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CREEPYPASTA! ERBOCP #15: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CREEPYPASTA! HOODY! VERSUS! MASKY! BEGIN! Hoody: Coming in this battle to attack, it’s the hooded horror from hell Are you suppose to be scary or something? I can’t freaking tell! Because you’re crappy Masky, you ain’t having much luck You’re face is so ugly, you need a mask just to cover it up Slendy picked me first because he knew I could get the job done As compared to your broken legs, so there is nowhere for you to run Go back to your cheesecake, this isn’t the place for you Because to tell the truth, you’re the laughingstock of the crew Masky: I’ve murdered my friend, so killing you won’t be tough Because I’m coming in rough, let me know when you’ve had enough Your body will match your red eyes once I’m done with you Because pointing a gun at Alex was the best your ass could ever do Getting killed on the job? that’s workplace fatality Because you’re falling off your game like how you fell off the balcony I’m coughing because I’m spitting so ill it’s nasty When you wake up you’ll realize, you’ve fallen prey to Masky Ticci Toby: Sh-Shut up Masky, w-watch as your deaths tick closer You’re about to get ter-rekt, Hoody is nothing but a poser Influenced by evil; the one turned true creepypasta villain You can hide your faces all you want, I’ll always be killing Feed you to the ticks, make you both forever suffer I don’t give a shit what I do and I don’t ca-care i-if I stutter Stop being so weak, I’ve actually moved on from my past You’re not my first victims and YOU WON’T BE MY LAST The Observer: It’s The Observer here, oh I’m sorry, am I interrupting? I will never rest, with these disses, you’ll be corrupting I don’t Noah how you kids think your rhymes are effective Your defective little minds can’t handle my lyrics so hectic Happy Birthday to you! and good luck in the afterlife Because while I attack your mind, you attack with little knives This transmission is complete, just like your lives, I’m done Because you little bitches just lost to proxy #1 HABIT: It’s time for you to see the words I’m spitting, call me Habit I’m rapidly dissing these maggots, snapping ‘cause I’ve just about had it! You’ll get mind fucked when I teleport you everywhere You’re all twitching jokes, while I’m Everyman’s Hybird nightmare! Insanity is the last thing to worry about when facing me Because to be honest, you fuckers were already crazy! Leave this battle, no Observer or masked kids will make it stop! Even compared to Slender Man, I’ll always be on top! Slenderman: I’m towering over, your leader has Arrived Don’t adjust your screen, what’s happening is live Static attacking, got 8 tentacles I’m packing Catching my proxies, to leave the bodies stacking I’ve been feared by millions, I’m even known to kill a man I’m tall, dark and handsome, you can call me the Slender Man Beating Jeffy as much times as the pages I show Then these five came in my wake just standing in my Shadow Slenderman, Slenderman, the children run, like you should do You oughta know I’m used to killing 12 year old girls like you Know you shouldn’t be a hater, in front of your savior You’re nothing but my little baiters, and I’m your creator WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! Alexander Kanack as BRVR, Tails Doll,Suicidemouse.avi, Gateway of the Mind and The Observer '' ''Fel as Lavender Town Syndrome '' ''Zack Maloney as SCP-173 and Rainbow Factory '' ''Max Allan as Sonic.EXE and Jeff the Killer London Brown as Jane the Killer '' ''Nathan Provost as Hoody '' ''Froggy as Masky '' ''Stephanie Smith as Cupcakes and Clockwork '' ''Justin Buckner as CreepyBloom, Eyeless Jack, Smile Dog and Slenderman '' ''Stofferex '' as Sally and Rap Rat'' Brandon Lorbes as Happy Appy and HABIT '' ''MaNCHA as Mr. Widemouth, The Russian Scientist #3 and Ticci Toby '' ''David Hrusovsky as The Russian Scientist Number #2 '' ''Chewy Rivera as Pirate Percy, Username666, Ticci Toby, Chuck E's Special, The Russian Scientist Number #1 and Masky '' ''Matthew Thomas as Creepy Black, Lost Silver, Ben Drowned, Herobrine, MARIO, Creepy Luna, Skin Taker, Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv and Hoody EPIC RAP B- *static* ATTLES OF *static* CREEPYP- *static* . . . . . . . . . . . . Unknown Voice: Ready for Round 2? Poll Who Won? Hoody Masky Who Won? Hoody Masky Ticci Toby The Observer HABIT Slenderman Hint for Next Battle ERBOCP #6. 'Neigh ' ERBOCP #15 'Ready for Round 2? ' Trivia *This battle doesn't have a new poster like Cupcakes vs Luna Game and The previous rap battles, probably due the remake *Alltrough ERBoCP#6 it's a private video, it's not totally a deleted battle, since it has a Remake with many references of the Old Battle and Hoody & Masky of ERBoCP#6 appears in the credits of the remake *This Will Be The First Battle To Have Battle of The Masks. *This is the Second Battle that Doesn't match with the Hint of the Previous Battle, the first was Gateway of the Mind vs Russian Sleep Experiment *This battle was Creepypastas vs Urban Legends, but since nobody got the hint it was replaced by a remake of Hoody vs Masky Category:Season 1 Category:Hoody vs Masky Category:Froggy Category:Nathan Provost Category:Matthew Thomas Category:Frenzy Category:MaNCHA Category:Brandon Lorbes Category:Justin Buckner Category:Alexander Kanack